Prescription for Love
by WordsGoneUnSaid
Summary: So far I've been yelled at, moved to a new city, started a new job, ran into my ex from high school and had a mental break down. And it's not even three O'clock yet. Oh! And my ex? He's the dad to my daughter but he doesn't know it yet. What a day, eh?


**Story Title: ****Prescription for Love **

**Rating: Mature | M**

**Wrote By: WordsGoneUnSaid**

**Main Characters In Story: Edward Cullen | Isabella Swan | Jasper Whitlock | Alice Cullen | Rosalie Hale | Alec Devalikas | Alexandra Swan | Dimitri Razikov | Jessica Rayes**

_**WARNING: **_This story will contain abuse, drug abuse, addiction storylines, sexual content at moments, guns, violence and suicidal thoughts of a character.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Book Series "Twilight" Stephenie does. Not me.**

**Chapter One: Saint Mercer Hospital.**

It's been a hell of a day for me. So far I've been yelled at, cried at, moved to a new city, started a new job, ran into my ex from high school and had a mental break down. And it's not even three O'clock yet. Great.

To start things off, my name is said to mean "Beautiful", correct? Well what a joke life was because what was everything my day had NOT been. Psh. The story of my life. I never seem to get the great guy or get the A on the test. I was always second best and that's just how it was.

Oh! I almost forgot, that ex I just told you about? He's also the father of my daughter, but we'll get to that in a moment. But to tell the story right, We need to go back a couple hours.

My morning was so not going well. My cell phone died, I couldn't find the charger, I had to start my new job in one hour and I couldn't even find my new scrubs! Fuck me.

"Gah! Fuck me." I mumbled underneath my breath.

A voice behind me laughed "Not offence, but that's probably what'cha need, someone to fu-" Holding my hand up, eyes wide I groan "Alexandra! Don't even go there." I hissed out, still in a panic.

Alexandra walked up behind me and held up my charger. "You left it in the bathroom last week and you put the scrubs in a box under the bed because we haven't even finished unpacking and why do I have to go to school?" she said.

Cocking an eyebrow at her I grin a bit "Because! Your 15 my dear, school, learning-Fun! Go, Go! Get dressed!" I rant out, laughing a bit as I smack her lightly on her butt with my pillow.

Alexandra left the room, laughing and left me to finish having a panic attack still.

Now if only I could find my good under wire bra.

So thirty minutes later I had got Alexandra off to meet the school bus, changed into my new, pink scrubs and found my car keys. Smoothing my hair down I rushed inside and was greeted with the calming, to me a least, smell of the hospital. Lemons and Cleaning Fluids. Smiling a bit I walked up to the nurses station and was stared at.

"Eh-Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, the new Ob/Gyn doctor. Can you tell me where Dr. Hale is?" I asked, voice a bit shaky. The nurse eyes rolled up and down my body and she pointed a red painted nail to the elevator. "Third floor and she's in a meeting but will be out soon." she said, giving me a fake grin. Sighing I thanked her and headed for the elevator.

Five minutes later I was greeted by the sound of screaming ladies and yellow and blue painted walls. Walking up to the nurses station I was greeted by a short, blonde nurse. "What?" she snapped as I opened my mouth to speak. Closing it I frowned for a second.

"I'm Dr. Swan, I'm starting today, I'm the new O-" She cut me with. "Whatever." she mumbled out. "I'll page Dr. Hale and let her know you're here. Till the-" she waved me off to the doctors area.

Walking down the hallway, my tail between my legs, I bumped into a doctor, causing him to drop the chart he was holding. Getting on my hands and knees I picked the two charts up and held them out to him. It was then, eyes wide, did I see him face.

It was my ex-boyfriend from High School, the one before he moved away to New York with his family.

It was Edward Anthony Cullen. Oh fuck me.

So what do I do? A normal person would hug him or fake a smile. Nope! I turn around and head for the ladies room at warp speed, not caring he was yelling my name at me.

Shoving the bathroom door open, I ran into a stall, slammed the door shut and locked it. My hair fell out of the bun I worked so hard getting in it, the hair tie falling to my feet. Tears streaking my face.

Oh. My. God.

How the fuck did I do this? Of all the fucking hospitals in the USA, I had to pick the ONE Edward was working at. I mean, yeah, as teenagers I knew he wanted to be a doctor, but a lot can change in almost 16 years. The last time I saw Edward, he was onto of me, fucking me till I screamed. Okay the last time I waved goodbye through my bedroom window as his family left in a van but still, not a good ending for us.

Pushing the door open I walked to the sinks and splashed water on my face, trying to rub the wet, runny mascara away from my eyes. Sniffing I dug through my purse, searching for my make up bag. After two thick coats of foundation, I was good to go. Outside my body, anyway.

Walking out of the bathroom, hair now in a messy ponytail I saw Edward, standing at the Nurses Station, flirting with bitchy red head nurse. Gah. Make me gag.

Smiling a bit, faking it so much it was like sex, I grabbed a chart and walked down the hallway to Dr. Hales office. I was greeted by Dr. Hale reading over a chart, a stern look covering her face. Knocking I walked in as she waved me to enter. She set the file down.

"Dr. Swan. I see you found the floor alright. We'll clear a locker out for you soon and get some patients on your list. I have two waiting, how's that sound?" she asked, cocking an arched eyebrow my way.

Not knowing what else so do, I nodded. She laughed "I see you met Nurse Victoria, eh?" she asked.

Nodding I grinned a bit "Yeah. She's eh she's a handful, I guess." I mumbled out. Gawd Bella! What a way to make a good impression on your new boss, huh?

Dr. Hale grinned and handed me two charts. "The first girl is in exam room six, the other in the waiting area. I'll have Nurse Alice show you around soon, Kay." she said.

Nodding she slipped her glass back on and went to reading the charts she hand on her desk. Steps from the door she lifted her head "Isabella?" she asked.

I spun around "Yes?"

"Welcome to Saint Mercer Hospital." she said, smirking.

Laughing I nodded and went to see my new patient.

Not even having time to read over her chart I opened the door and found myself opening the exam room door to see a 20 sometimes very much pregnant lady. She smiled "Hi!" she said, smiling. Wow. Hyper much?

Walking inside I slipped some gloves on "Hello Kayten." I said, reading her chart. "I'm Dr. Swan. I'll be your OB." I said, giving her a warming smile.

Nodding she sat back and lifted her shirt, knowing the drill. Spearing the cold, blue gel to her stomach I moved the wand around till I found the baby's heartbeat and turned the monitor. "The baby is good and strong, healthy for 32 weeks." I said, smiling. She grinned "Can I have a print out?" she asked. Nodding I handed her the photo copies of the baby.

"Will your husband be here next time?" I asked, pausing to grab her chart. She shook her head yes. "He had to work late. He's a Doctor himself you know." she said, grinning with pride. Laughing I nodded "Oh yeah? What's his name?" I asked.

"Dr. Joseph Steele." she said. "Hm. What floor?" I asked.

"Oh eh first I believe. He's an ER doc." she said, whipping the gel off her growing stomach with a towel.

Nodding I told her to make another appointment and wished her well.

Smiling a bit over my first real patient here I went for a coffee break real fast and was soon paged down to the ER. I left the coffee, a lipstick stain still around it. Rushing down I thought I'd find a bleeding out pregnant girl. Instead I found Edward Cullen, waiting. I crossed my arms over my chest as he pulled me into a clinic exam room. "Damn it, Edward! what is it?" I asked, the words hissing out.

His green eyes found my brown ones and for a second, I felt 15 again. He was my first real boyfriend and pretty much my last. Fuck. He was good looking. Shit! No Bella, No! He left you, remember? He slept with you and then just left.

His six foot frame towered over my 5'2" frame.

"Why'd ya run?" he asked at last, cocking his head to the side, a curl of his bronze hair covering his left eye.

"Why'd I run? Well let's see Edward! We dated for a year and a half, I fucking slept with you and you then moved! You moved away Edward, not me. I didn't e-mail, you didn't send letters. I wasn't going to be the clingy girl who called after we had sex!" I yelled, eyes wide.

His lips curled downward into a frown "Bella you kn-" I cut him off.

"Save it Edward. I have work to do." I mumbled, pushing past him and into the hallway.

Hours later and I was home. Or at least, almost home. First I had to find my keys and cry my eyes out. Shit! I hate this. I hate it! I fucking sucks balls! GAH! He was here. I didn't want him to be here and oh god-Alexandra. Fishing my keys out of my bag I took the two flights of stairs up to my floor and fuck me, Edward was talking to Alexandra.

Her eyes locked on me and she grinned "Mom! Meet Dr. Cullen, he lives on the same floor as us and he got some mail and was dropping it of, Mom ya okay?" she asked.

Edward's head slowly turned. The deadly, slow motion kind of turn that only happened in Horror movies when someone was about to die. In this case, it was my heart.

"Mom?" Edward asked, cocking his head to the side, eyes wide.

I nod and pushed past Edward into my apartment "Yeah, Mom." I whispered.

He nodded. "Oh."

I shot Alexandra look "Alex, honey, go finish your math homework, I'll be in soon." I mumbled. A confused look flew across her face before she nodded and went inside.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at me. "Daughter? As in...daughter, huh?" he asked.

I nodded, eyes on the ground. "I take it me leaving really did effect you, eh?" he asked frowning.

My eyes grew with, half from anger half from shock. "Edward! I didn't become a slut overnight or anything!" I yelled.

He nodded and made a tsk sound with his tongue. "How old is she?" he asked after a pregnant pause.

"She'll be sixteen June 3rd."

His eyes grew wide. Shock filled his face. Fuck me! Fuck him. Fuck him and his stupid, smart ass mind.

"S-Sixteen?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

Nodding I answered "Yeap. Sixteen." I mumbled. He paused and I saw him doing the math, over and over again in his head.

"What's her name?" he asked at last.

"Alexandra A. Swan."

He tilted his head to the side again, as if to study me or something.

"Swan, eh? Not her father's then by any chance?" he asked, anger growing in his words.

I stood my ground, upset. He was mad? Who was he to be mad? He fucked me and then left town! Stupid, sexy as fuck Edward Cullen.

"No,! Her name is Alexandra Antonia Swan." I said.

His eyes grew wide again. "Antonia? As in the girl version of Anthony?" he asked.

"Yes! And the reason is because she's your fucking daughter!" I yelled.

A voice behind us spoke up "What?" Alexandra asked, wide eyed.

Oh fuck me.


End file.
